1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing a person during construction, and more particularly to a safety device slidably secured about a flanged structural beam to which a lanyard is attached to secure a workman against a fall.
2) Background of the Invention
Construction of steel frame structures, such as industrial plants and office buildings, often involve the necessity for steel workers to work a considerable distance above the ground in order to fasten individual beams and other components together. In high rise construction, these activities may take place in an environment subject to wind and weather, as well as subject to the typical construction site hazards of miscommunication, equipment failure or worker mishap. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (“OSHA”) of the United States, and similar agencies in various States, have promulgated regulations that require various safety devices to be used by workers who are occupationally exposed to the potential of a fall from an elevated structure.
Despite that there are numerous devices being offered in the market place, a demand exists for a simple, inexpensive device that may be used to preserve life and limb of the steel worker by providing secure fall protection. The need for such a device is especially seen in conjunction with work where significant freedom of movement is needed to enable accomplishment of a particular task. Furthermore, improvement in productivity can result from additional freedom of movement. As will be evident to those familiar with steel work at great heights and to whom this specification is particularly addressed, a device that may provide additional freedom of movement and ensure fail-safe fall protection would be of great benefit in improving workman safety as well as increasing productivity on a construction project.
Conventional devices provide some of the desired general capabilities that have heretofore been proposed. These prior devices fall into two categories. First, some devices are fixed at a point of attachment with respect to the steel beam members. The fixed devices provide a method for securing a safety line, but inherently limit the steel worker's speed and mobility due to the necessity of having to stop to clip on and off of a fixed location or a fixed line.
Second, other types of devices are moveable with respect to the beam to which it is attached. However, the configuration of these devices is such that they have limitations. For example, a device needs to be moveable along the beam and free sliding without being caught and wedged on the beam. Additionally, the device needs to be lightweight and unencumbersome to allow the device to be picked up and relocated to a new steel beam. Moreover, the device must be easily coupled to a flanged beam without being clumsy to manipulate. Furthermore, the device must not be inadvertently disengageable from the flanged beam.
The present invention is a sliding anchorage device that resolves the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents concerning safety devices for securing a workman against a fall.
U.S. Pat.No.Issue DateInventorTitle6,092,62Jul. 25, 2000CollavinoSAFETY ANCHORSYSTEM6,076,633Jun. 20, 2000WhitmerPERSONNEL SAFETYDEVICE5,711,397Jan. 27, 1998Flora, et al.SAFETY DEVICE FORSTEELWORKERS5,092,426Mar. 3, 1992RhodesSAFETY DEVICE ANDSYSTEM5,029,670Jul. 9, 1991WhitmerFRAME ERECTIONSAFETY SYSTEM ANDCOMPONENTSTHEREOF4,928,790May 29, 1990FranksRESTRAINING DEVICE4,767,091Aug. 30, 1988CunyANTIFALL SAFETYDEVICE4,052,028Oct. 4, 1997Cordero, Jr.STRUCTURALSTEELWORKER'SSAFETY CLAMP
Collavino, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,623, discloses a safety anchor system that provides protection to workers that are working on an elevated platform. The safety harness system preferably includes two anchoring devices that are spaced apart on a concrete slab. An extension member extends between the anchoring devices. A tether extends between a safety harness worn by the worker and the extension member. The tether is moveable along the entire length of the extension member, which results in an increased range of motion to the worker. The anchorage devices have latching members with extensions of varying dimensions to accommodate variety of concrete slab configurations.
Whitmer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,633, discloses a fall protection device that can be attached to a structural member. The device comprises a generally U-shaped member having a long leg and a short leg, a spring-loaded plunger mechanism that serves to lock a removable retainer bar in a position to securely engage a pre-existing structural member, and an attachment point for a lanyard or other fall protection device. The spring-loaded plunger also includes a positive locking mechanism.
Flora, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,397, discloses a safety device for steelworkers. The devise is adapted to be slidably secured about a flanged beam to attach a lifeline to workmen and to secure workmen against falls. The device comprises an elongate bar member having a plurality of apertures therethrough, and first and second L-shaped jaw members suitable for clamping about the flange of the beam. The second L-shaped jaw member is slidably fixed to the elongate member by a slide housing attachment portion that includes a barrel portion that allows the elongate member to slidably pass therethrough in a close fitting relationship. The second L-shaped jaw member also includes at least one aperture through the barrel portion. A locking pin is provided which passes through any one of the plurality of apertures in the elongate member, and through the barrel portion of the slide housing attachment portion. The locking pin is repositionable from a first, unengaged position to a second, inserted locking position, so that when in an inserted position, the locking pin locks the elongate member and the slide housing attachment portion, to thereby adjustably fix the distance between the first L-shaped jaw member and the second L-shaped jaw member.
Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,426, discloses first and second elongated members slidably communicating to form a beam of variable length to span the top surface of the structure on which a worker is positioned. Clamping surfaces extend from the ends of the beam to engage the sides of the structure. A lever pivotally mounted on the first elongated member is connected through a link to the second elongated member to shorten the beam and urge the clamping surfaced against the structure. A worker's safety line may be attached to the device such that the lever is locked relative to the first elongated member to secure the device to the structure whenever the safety line is attached.
Whitmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,670, discloses a removable safety system, for construction workers, that is mounted on an I-beam. The safety system includes a cable handhold to which a safety lanyard may be fastened. The ends of the cable are terminated by a special device that increases the grip of the device on the beam when a load is applied. The safety system may be installed on the I-beam at ground level and hoisted with the I-beam as it is positioned for attachment to a building or bridge.
Franks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,790, discloses a restraining device having an anchorage, the length of which may be contracted to cause pads on the ends thereof to apply pressure to the side of an elevated work surface to secure the anchorage. The device further includes a tether, having one end attached to the anchorage and the opposed end attached to a harness that is worn by a worker, to keep a worker from falling from the elevated work surface.
Cuny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,091, discloses a safety device for mounting on a beam section including a body comprising two articulated portions having projections that produce a wedging effect on the beam section when under the pull of a load.
Cordero, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,028, discloses a safety clamp to which a workman's lifeline is connected. The safety clamp is removable form, and slidably attached to, a flanged structural beam. The clamp includes a pair of complementary U-shaped jaw members slidably coupled to a bar member disposed transverse the beam. A quick-release lock mechanism is provided to release the lock of each jaw member to the bar member. Each jaw member is defined by a horizontal upper and lower plate members interconnected by a vertical side member. Rollers or bearings are connected to the upper and side plates to reduce frictional engagement between the clamp and structural beam to which the clamp is connected, thereby allowing the clamp to slide along the beam.